In the Meantime
by spicygurl
Summary: They weren't "cheating" on Soda or Two-Bit, they were simply getting something they both needed from each other. Slash.


**Warning: Sexual activity, inappropriate language, and slash.  
Disclaimer: I don't own The Outsiders.  
****Author's Note: In no way, shape, or form do I support infidelity. Cheaters should be punished.**

* * *

**In the Meantime**

This isn't what Steve would consider "cheating" on Soda. No, just a little something he did with Ponyboy while Soda was away with some friends on his annual camping trip. Pony wouldn't call it cheating either; just something he did while Two-Bit was on vacation with his family in Colorado. I mean, it's not like they had _feelings_ for each other or anything, they were simply getting something that they both needed from each other while their lovers were away. It was _symbiotic_; nothing wrong with that at all.

"Hurry up, Pony," Steve groaned, watching as the boy straddling his hips fumbled clumsily with his jeans, "We don't have all day." When Pony became excited, he would always seem to forget how to unbutton his pants, and it aroused Steve something awful. Hence his impatience to have his way with the boy.

"Shut up," Pony griped, still frustrated with the fastening on his pants. His fingers were having more than a little trouble gripping the button.

Steve slapped Pony's sweaty palms away, "Here, let me..." and with one easy flick of his thumb and forefinger, the button came undone, and Pony wiggled out of his pants. The younger boy sighed happily, then leaned down to kiss his brother's boyfriend.

Steve had to hand it to the kid, he was one hell of a kisser. Soda could kiss too, but there was something about Pony's lips that excited Steve beyond words. Maybe it was the rush of their risky behavior; the fact that they could be caught might have caused some kind of whacked up adrenaline boost that made sex with Pony so great. He'd have to do more research on that later, though.

Pony moaned when he felt Steve's fingers dig themselves into his hips. He knew what was coming, and in his opinion, it was the best part of all their activities: it may have been more fun than the sex itself.

He steadied himself by digging his own fingers into Steve shoulders, then nodded lazily. Slowly at first, Steve began moving Pony so that he was grinding against him. As his arousal and need for release grew, so did his pace, and soon the action between boxers wasn't enough.

"Strip," a simple command given by Steve, and immediately Pony was naked. Likewise, Steve shed what little garments he had, and laid back down, allowing Pony to crawl back on top of him. "Get on," again, it was a simple command, and Pony obeyed.

"Maybe this is why Two-Bit fancies you so much,"Steve thought aloud as he felt his manhood being surrounded by Ponyboy's warmth, "You're a great lay."He allowed Pony to ride him for a bit, until he was panting and too tired to keep on. Steve flipped them over, and started thrusting into the younger boy.

Pony squirmed, looking up at Steve fucking him wasn't something he could get used to, even if this hadn't been the first but the third time they fooled around.

Pony grabbed Steve's arms roughly, "You aren't going doing it hard enough!"

"Shut the fuck up," the older male said between thrusts, but all the same began doing Pony harder. This went on for the next 6 minutes or so, Steve only pausing momentarily to wipe sweat from his face, rest his arms, or catch his breath.

"Fucking sexy, kid," Steve whispered when Pony reached his climax, and he meant it. Pony was pretty attractive on a day-to-day basis, Steve could admit that, but there was something about the way he came, the way he'd wriggle around, moaning with his eyes closed, the way he gripped whatever he could – Steve's biceps, the sheets, his own hair – that made Steve want to fuck him more than two or three times a year.

And when they were done, they rested, each sexually satisfied for the time being. And they couldn't help but think about their own lovers, the ones that had left them to their own devices while they were on vacation.

"Steve?"

Said boy sighed, "What do you want, kid?"

"Do you ever wonder if ... I mean, do you think that Soda or Two-Bit might be screwing around like we are?"

"Way to go and kill the mood," Steve sneered. Truth is he did think about that, and he didn't really enjoy the idea of _his _Soda sleeping around with anyone.

_So, why is it okay if you sleep with his brother?_

If he's absolutely honest, he knew it wasn't okay to be messing around with Pony, but at the same time, it felt so good. How could something so wrong feel so right?

So he lied to himself; told his brain that it was nothing, it meant nothing, just something to keep him going until his true and only love came back; something they did in the meantime.

And he believed himself, he and Pony didn't love each other, and they weren't cheating on Soda or Two-Bit, they were just using each other, it was _symbiotic_, and as far as Steve was concerned, it was okay.


End file.
